How he Feels
by Kosmic
Summary: A oneshot on Knuckles thinking about his life. His views on everyone on he knows.


**Kosmic: **First Sonic fic ever made. This is a view I keep seeing about Knuckles. Knuckles is my favorite character and I am not bashing him.

**My Life**

Knuckles takes a good long look at the master emerald as he thinks about his life. All of his thoughts that made him ever sense he met Sonic. Knuckles began to walk up to the master emerald as these thought ran though his head.

Robotnik tricked him to fight Sonic and Tails. He thought they were his enemies not knowing he was being tricked by Robotnik. He became friends with Sonic and Tails but considered Sonic a rival.

Over time Sonic came by to tease Knuckles a bit then runs off. There were times when Sonic came by to ask for his help. Sure Knuckles helped but not once has Sonic thanked him at the end. Not even once Sonic came by to hang out with him. He some what hated Sonic for that.

As Knuckles drew closer to the master emerald his thoughts came to him even faster. Some made him angry as some of them made him sad. The more they came to him the more he felt alone. Even though he like being alone, he also wanted to be with his friends.

Knuckles memory enclosed around Shadow. Knuckles has complete respect for him but with in that respect Knuckles felt sad and afraid of Shadow. Shadow was indeed like Knuckles suffering from being alone from someone he cares. Never ales Knuckles was the last of his race.

The next thing his memory enclose on was he first friends. Charmy, Mighty, Espio, and Vector stopped traveling and made a business. They have their freedom and make money. Knuckles never really cared about money. He had everything he ever needed on his island. Knuckles only had good memories with his friends witch for some reason began to fade away.

"With each day passing I grow apart from everyone. Even those you first make friends with. In time everyone forgets about their past. Even they will even I will." Knuckles said as he sat down on the last step leading to the Master Emerald.

Knuckles wanted to keep collecting his thought and his memories of everyone, his friends and his enemies. Have to remember Eggman trick him all the time, learning from his past to not be tricked. The one guy who started his adventures with Sonic the Hedgehog, the one guy who started all of this mess was Eggman.

Knuckles formed a fist with one of his hands. He looked at his fist with anger. The anger he has to Eggman and to one other. Rouge the Bat the girl who tortures him at least three times a week. She comes for only one thing, the Master Emerald. Knuckles soul duty to protect such an emerald is a pain. All ways here to protect the emerald is his sin his curse. Knuckles looked up at the emerald to see his reflection.

Knuckles calmed down as his reflection reminds him of a pure soul. Amy the Hedgehog the one who is always nice to everyone even to him. She runs after the Sonic wanting to be with her Hero. Amy is always saved by her hero, but when she is saved she gets abandon from her hero. Knuckles chuckled a bit then sat quiet.

"She is always going to be in love with that idiot hedgehog. She may run after him all the time, but she will never give up because she loves him. Love is something I will need." Knuckles said as he stood up then walked up to the Master Emerald.

Knuckles looked down at the bottom of the shrine. He view changed in his mind as Tails shows up there. Tails best-friend is Sonic who is not like Amy who will chase after him. That vision faded as he only could see the ground with no one there.

"I truly have no one. I have been alone for such along time. There is one person I once thought was like me." Knuckles said as he looked up into the sky.

Cosmo the only one girl who literally saved the universe, but at the cost of her own life. Knuckles thought Cosmo was like him, alone as the last of their own kind. Knuckles let out a couple tears remembering the lose of Cosmo. Knowing one day he will as well die made him smile a little.

"When I die I will be free from protecting the Master Emerald." Knuckles said as a picked up a rock close by. He held it tight as a tear fell from his eye.

"I could end it now, I could free myself now. I cannot though it is my sworn duty to protect the master emerald." Knuckles said as he dropped the rock.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoyed this. I know I did. I may make a sequel to this in a story.


End file.
